The Leaves of Fall
by InnocentFighter
Summary: Summary: Captain Kirk, the infallible, the unbeatable, he who does not believe in no win scenarios. He's a starship captain, a hero of earth, and perfectly healthy, or so he thought. What happens to Kirk when a mysterious illness starts to claim him. He tries to hide it, but will the crew find out or will they be to late?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Captain Kirk, the infallible, the unbeatable, he who does not believe in no win scenarios. He's a starship captain, a hero of earth, and perfectly healthy, or so he thought. What happens to Kirk when a mysterious illness starts to claim him. He tries to hide it, but will the crew find out or will they be to late?**

**Author's Note: This is what happens when you watch the new Star Trek trailer. I couldn't get this out of my head, don't ask how I came up with this from the trailer. Any way, I've written for Star Trek before but never posted it, and I'm more familiar with the original star trek but I tried my best at matching the characters. It was kind of hard considering McCoy has so little screen time. But no slashes at the moment. I don't even know if there will be romance! So I'll disclaim and you can read, ja? See you at the bottom. **

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN STAR TREK I ONLY OWN THE PLOT **

**Chapter Time!**

**Stardate: 2260.137**

"Captain we need you on the bridge." It was Sulu's voice calling over the comm. Jim sighed and got up. He didn't see why it was required for him to be on the bridge whenever they did some menial task.

He put a command gold shirt on over his skin tight black one and began the relatively short trek to the bridge. He had a headache and he hoped it wasn't going to get worse. Then again with his luck he probably found something in the air system he was allergic to which meant that the engineering crew would have to change the air circulation system to remove that one allergen. He was meaning to ask Bones why he was allergic to so many things anyway. He would stop by sick bay after they were in orbit.

Jim was hoping that he would be able to get to the bridge in peace. Evidently that wasn't to be so. As he was lost in thought admiring the chic inside of his starship he hadn't noticed someone falling into step with him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" It was a female voice, Uhura.

"Heh, I guess so." Kirk replied.

"Why so deep in thought?" While she didn't always approve of the Captain and his galavanting ways she respected him and like all of the alpha bridge crew and Doctor McCoy, she worried about him. Whenever he wasn't being an astro-casanova that is.

"Just bored with the assignments we're getting." Jim sighed. "I mean we saved earth and now we are looking at planets that aren't being threatened by some space pirates or something."

Uhura rolled her eyes. "I'm sure something more exciting will happen soon." She gave him a smile as they stepped into the elevator.

Normally Jim would use this as an excuse to hit on her and flash her the "Kirk smile". He was too tired today to even really bother, no offense to Uhura she was a smoking hot beauty but he wasn't feeling good. Jim had a sudden thought of Bones' Jim-isn't-100%-healthy detector going off and it ended with Jim getting hypoed or threatened until he went to the med bay or both.

The elevator opened and Kirk stepped out and into his Captain mode. He flashed Alpha crew a grin and moved to the Captain's chair. Uhura gave him a strange look not expecting the lack of harmless flirting she usually got from him, she shrugged, maybe the Captain was just in one of those moods.

"Captain." Spock nodded in greeting, moving from the science station and to the side of the captain's chair. It was almost second nature to him now after he and the Captain had gotten over the initial difficulties of having two different personalities and ways of captaining, they ended up working quite well together.

"Spock." Jim greeted easily. Now that he was on the bridge he was supposed to give the order to go into orbit. "Sulu take us into orbit."

"Aye Captain." Sulu really didn't need to be told that but it was all really ceremony.

Jim marveled at how well his crew worked together, the ship always ran smoothly because of this. He hit the call button on his chair for engineering bay. "Scotty how are we doing?"

"Power levels are a holdin'. No signs of trouble." Came the Scotsman's reply.

So now the only thing to do was get a report on the planet and do some exploring. His head was throbbing and since he wasn't one to sit out a mission he was going to head to sick bay. "Run the scans. We'll pick a landing party afterwords. Spock you have the con."

Jim stood up and Spock was surprised at the Captain's restraint from just doing scans as they went along on the ground as usual but actually have information on the planet beforehand. It was a nice change to see him be responsible, but it was also concerning him, even if the Captain didn't think he was showing signs of discomfort he was, so Spock was unnerved for this illogical behavior for the captain, well less logical than the Captain's regular behavior.

The Captain had gotten stopped by a Yeoman to sign some papers and Spock took it as a chance to call the Sick Bay, as first officer he was required to inform the CMO of any oddities in the Captain's behavior incase it was medical.

"Sick Bay." The slight southern twang was unmistakable.

"Doctor McCoy." Spock started and he heard some mumblings of things such as 'what the hell did that idiot do now.' or 'I swear if Jim ate something he's allergic to...' "I would like to inform you of the Captain's behavior."

Spock practically heard the eye roll. "What is it First Officer Spock?" McCoy answered.

"The Captain is acting less reckless than normal." Spock said, completely prepared for the "You think that's a bad thing?" statement but was proven to have misjudged McCoy's CMO mode.

"Something's definitely wrong. I'll check it out later. What exactly did he do that wasn't reckless?" McCoy said, alarm bells were ringing in his head. Of course when it came to Jim he always knew something was wrong, because there are times when McCoy's surprised the kid isn't allergic to his socks.

"Instead of beaming down to the surface with little knowledge on the terrain and learning it as we go he's having us run scans. He looked tired and was showing signs of discomfort." Spock replied. He noted that the Captain was done with the yeoman's paper work and was making his way over to him.

"Spock, one more thing, I need to get something from Sick-bay so if I'm not in my quarters try there." With that Jim walked into the elevator.

"Did you hear that Doctor?" Spock asked.

"I did." McCoy said shortly and ended the transmission. Spock walked over to the command chair and sat down.

McCoy was in his office pacing. Something was off with Jim, he knew he wouldn't be able to run the tri-corder over him without him becoming suspicious. He sat down behind his desk, it was an unspoken rule in the sick-bay that if the Captain came down he was to be sent to Doctor McCoy or McCoy was to be called down. McCoy did have faith in his staff but when it came to Jim there was only one person on this ship and probably the entire federation that knew the entire list of Jim's allergies and it always kept growing, it ranged from common allergies to food to medicines to contact types. So McCoy was the only one allowed to treat him unless for some reason McCoy was unavailable such as he was unconscious or dead.

Moments later there was a knock on the door. "Enter." McCoy called, he was McCoy until he was with Jim, then he was Bones, but that was only because the kid refused to call him anything else. It'd be to weird for McCoy to tell Jim to stop since he was actually, not that he would actually ever admit it, fond of the nickname.

"Hey Bones." Jim greeted.

Bones, since Jim was here, returned the greeting. "Hey, what brings you here kid?"

"Nothing serious." He waved the off surefire concern, Bones was his best friend that old Spock and his other self may have been best friends but this was a different time line and he didn't want to have to choose so they sort of formed a trio, Spock and Bones always arguing and him just laughing.

"Then why are you here?" Bones asked, keeping up his gruff persona so he wouldn't give anything away.

"Just a headache and I can't take anything without your okay so can you give me some light painkillers just to get rid of this headache?" Jim asked.

Bones was surprised, Jim Kirk being bested by a headache. It was a surprise because of the amount of drinking he did back at the academy, and on week nights no less, and wake up just fine. Bones nodded and motioned for Jim to follow him, he was heading to the medicine storage system, while they had advanced throughout the years Advil had yet to be replaced as a painkiller for headaches. It was also the only painkiller Jim could have without having a reaction to.

Jim took the pill and swallowed it chasing it down with a glass of water. "Hey Bones?"

Bones made a grunt for him to continue on since he was putting the bottle back into the storage area.

"Why am I allergic to so many different things?" Jim asked.

Without thinking it through Bones replied with a sarcastic answer "To make my life aboard this ship as difficult as possible."

Jim pouted, he knew his friend wasn't serious but he could be serious right now. "Seriously though, why?"

"I've asked myself that when I was memorizing your allergy list. I'm not sure, you could ask that pointy eared hobgoblin and get a better answer but I think its because of the circumstances of your birth, they weren't exactly normal and I'm sure there was a minute amount of radiation that reached you when you were a baby, not enough to cause harm but it probably altered your genes to make you allergic to everything and give you that unnatural shade of blue for your eyes."

Jim nodded satisfied with that answer. He turned to leave when he was hit with a sudden dizziness.

Bones noticed the others loss of balance and hurried over to him. "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, turned to quickly and the headache doesn't help." Jim waved off the other's concern.

Bones was skeptical but he nodded anyway. It did seem to be a momentary thing so Jim was probably right, but the doctor in him wasn't believing it. "Alright, go rest. The crew can't do anything without your okay unless you get taken off of active duty and I'm not doing that for a headache, unless you don't listen to me."

Jim blinked at him. "Yeah, I'll do that."

Jim walked out of sick-bay without another word leaving Bones baffled. He was worried about the captain but couldn't do anything about it until it was effecting his performance drastically which it wasn't. He figured he was just being overprotective of him. The entire crew was though, well more so than just on a Crew to Captain basis. McCoy shuddered as he recalled that day nearly a month ago.

_Flashback _

_It was easy they said. It would be simple they said. There was no chance of any medical emergencies they said. Bones scoffed evidently Starfleet forgot they were dealing with the Enterprise Crew under Captain Kirk. McCoy was told to have an O.R ready and that the landing party would soon be beaming up. McCoy was worried because Jim was on the landing team and the kid had a winning streak of having bad luck. _

_The was the hum of the transporter beam and six figures, two on one pad, appeared. Spock was carrying the wounded crew member. Bones felt himself panic, because he was Bones now, as he saw that the tunic was command gold and a closer look revealed the young face of Jim Kirk. He was covered in blood, burns, and dirt. Everything was a blur as the med team got to work getting their Captain on the stretcher and to sick-bay. Bones was running a tri-corder for diagnostics. It was looking pretty bleak. Several major burns littered his body in large areas, several broken ribs, four of which were puncturing his lungs. He had several areas of internal bleeding his stomach was a big one, his spleen and appendix as well. There were deep lacerations on his chest that he would have to sew up after he was done fixing up the Captain's insides. There appeared to be no head trauma which was a plus. _

_Making it to the O.R bones and his staff set to work trying to save their Captain's failing life. Several times Jim's blood pressure dropped dangerously low and it took longer than Bones' liking for it to get back up. He had managed to remove the ribs from Jim's lungs and was working in repairing his stomach, he had to use blood clotting medicine and it was working fine until Jim had an allergic reaction. His head nurse had taken care of that while he finished repairing the stomach. He moved onto the other bleeding organs and fixed them up quickly. After taking care of the internal life threatening wounds he stitched up Jim's chest and lacerations that were all around his body. Finally he took care of the burns. The surgery took about seven hours with all the complications and the extent of the injuries. _

_He and the staff moved Jim into the recovery area where the Alpha bridge crew was waiting nervously. Bones gave them a tired nod and they visibly relaxed, glad that their Captain was out of immediate danger. _

_"Now will some one please enlighten me on HOW THE HELL HE GOT LIKE THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Bones shouted causing a few of the crew members to shrink back at the anger, namely Chekov who wasn't familiar with the normally mild mannered doctor. _

_"It would appear that the planet had a hostile life form." Spock said. _

_"You don't say." McCoy said. _

_"It was a type of bear, or something close." Chekov said. _

_"How'd he get burned?" McCoy asked. _

_"The pollen was acidic and when he was mauled he was flung into the pollen." Chekov continued. _

_McCoy nodded, it would be the type of thing that would happen to Jim. Then there was a fast beeping sound. The bio bed was reading that Jim's blood pressure was dropping rapidly. Looking at the diagnostics he saw that Jim was needing a transfusion badly, and he couldn't understand why. He order the nurse to get a blood bag. The one thing about Jim is that he was a universal recipient blood type and it had to be from a human. Before the nurse could return with the blood bag the worse happened, Jim flatlined. While the others were standing there in shock Bones' medical training kicked in as he waited for the defibrillator he was doing chest compressions and he wasn't sure it was working so it was a godsend when he got the defibrillator and charged the paddles and shocked Jim once everyone was clear, Jim's heart kick started and he was fine. The nurse who had gone to get the blood bag had been setting up the transfusion doc while they were working on Jim. Bones silently thanked her for having the insight to continue doing her job. _

_Finally Jim was stabilized. McCoy wasted no time filling out the medical leave of absence papers and making Spock the temporary Captain. Sometimes the kid was more trouble than he was worth. Bones chortled to himself, but the kid was worth a lot so it evened out. _

Bones snapped back into reality. He really could've throttled the kid when he woke up after a week of being in a coma, he asked if he could return to duty. The nerve! But at least Bones knew that Jim was in the clear. So after that the crew had discreetly watched after the Captain more. Uhura would talk to him more and ask how he was doing since she was more of a mother hen than Bones at times. Spock would watch the Captain's back better or take the lead. Chekov and Sulu would make sure he stayed away from a lot of the foods he was allergic to, well to the best of their knowledge at least. Bones, was well Bones. He was used to Jim since they had shared a room at the academy and he was around Jim the most next to Spock so at the slightest tick Bones would be on him. Jim didn't notice or if he did he didn't care.

JIm was walking back to his room a small smile on his face. He knew that the Alpha bridge crew, Bones, and Scotty were watching him more so than usual. He was of course letting them. He knew that he had given them all a scare a month ago and this was his way of making things better. If he didn't want them to watch after him he could always hide his problems since it was easy for him to do that. He did it a lot since when ever he got hurt he would act like it was no big deal until it became one or healed of course it was harder the bigger the injury was.

Jim made it to his room where he fell on top of his bed and he fell asleep. He had a dreamless sleep or if had a dream he didn't remember it. He got up and stretched. Surprised to find that he was already dressed. He looked over to the clock showing the "time" It was still Alpha shift and his comm was going off. He answered it. "Kirk here."  
"Scans are finished, Captain." Sulu announced.

"I'll be there in a minute. Kirk out." Kirk pressed the call end button.

He didn't remember ordering the scans, then again Spock could've done it. But they weren't aloud to enter orbit without the active captains orders. So he would've had to given them. He shrugged. He would deal with the missing hours later. He needed to head up to the bridge. Walking out he literally ran into Bones.

"Sorry Bones. Guess I spaced out." Jim said.

Bones dusted himself off for something to do he wasn't really hurt he was just surprised. "Ah. Still have your headache?"

Jim gave him a baffled look. Then realizing that it would look strange and that it might set off Bones with the questions he quickly recovered himself. "Oh yeah! Its gone now, I just needed the medicine and sleep. Guess I was just tired."

Bones gave Jim a strange look. He wasn't so sure that the other knew what he was talking about but he let it slide but he was going to keep a tighter eye on Jim. Since they were about to send a landing party down Bones was thinking about volunteering to go with them if Jim went.

The pair walked in silence. Jim kept trying to remember what happened but it was only causing him a headache. This was bad, he wondered if would happen if he kept getting a headache. This was worrisome to him, though it only happened once so far he couldn't risk it happening again after he gave crucial orders. He promised himself he would use his dad's old leather bound blank book as his journal until he figured this out. Writing the events before he went to sleep whenever that would be.

Arriving at the bridge he flashed everyone a Jim Kirk smile and got straight to business.

"How's the planet look?" Jim asked Spock who had taken his usual spot next to the chair.

"Uninhabited, by humanoids at least. There are several native species of animals." Spock answered.

"The atmosphere?" Kirk asked, hoping that he wasn't asking the same questions again.

"Appears to be a breathable composition." Spock answered.

"Anything else of importance?" Kirk asked.

"Captain if I may give you a suggestion?" Spock asked tilting his head to the side. Kirk gave a nod. "It may be more beneficial to your health if you stay up here, the plants down there are full of pollen and with your allergy it could prove hazardous if you went down there."

Kirk chuckled slightly. "So I'll stay away from the plants, and I'll bring Bones on the beam down team, that way he can save me."

"Only if you say please." Bones said. Normally a CMO wouldn't talk to his Captain this way but it was Jim, he refused to let the kid's ego get any bigger, it was his civil duty.

"Please?" He batted his eyes for effect. Then managed to keep a straight face for about five seconds before he let out a laugh.

Bones rolled his eyes. "Fine I'll go."

Kirk nodded. "So this is the beam down team... Bones, Spock, Sulu, and I."

The owners of the names nodded and got up and started to walk towards the elevator. Kirk told the transporter room to be ready. Then he joined the others in the elevator they headed towards the transporter room. Once there, after grumbling from the good doctor about how he was going to end up talking out of his ass because thats were his mouth will end up they were on there way to the planet's surface.

**Here we are, at this sad departure, possibly. Let me know what you think by leaving a review below. Or you can even give predictions. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and sorry if you didn't like it. This is un beta'd so... sorry for any mistakes. I read it myself but you know how that goes. Later! ~IF**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Yay! Its a long one too! Aren't you special! So thanks to my favorites and alerts as well as my 4 guest reviewers! I love it when I get feedback and the more feedback I get the faster I'll update! Well disclaimer, chapter, and I'll see you at the bottom!**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK THIS IS PURELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT **

The landing party arrived on the ground. Kirk looked around, the planet seemed harmless enough, and their scans hadn't revealed anything but a few animals. so as long as the animals weren't hostile or anything of that nature they would be fine. The planet's land scape was barren and the sky had a reddish tint to it. The earth was brown and dry, so dry that the land was cracked, the only plant life they could see was about fifty kilometers away, and since the planet was pretty much flat they could see long distances every way they looked.

"I guess we head to that oasis area?" Jim asked, he knew that was the best bet to get information on this planet.

"That would be most logical." Spock said right beside him.

The team took off that direction. Bones was grumbling the entire way. Complaints ranging from the transporter to the planet was too hot. The other members of the landing party just tuned him out after awhile. It took them an hour to get to the oasis walking. When they reached it they saw plants the likes of which they hadn't encountered.

Sulu started taking samples immediately, Spock was running the tri-corder over several different plants. Jim and Bones stood there not really sure what to do. Bones was watchin,g Jim making sure he wasn't having a reaction to the pollen that the plants might release, and he was looking around. The plants ranged in size from tree type things standing over ten feet tall to small ground level plants. The trees had a red brown bark and at the top the leaves draped down and were an assortment of colors ranging from vivid violets to ravishing reds. The ground flowers looked much like sponges, Bones wasn't fond of the idea of touching them since it could have several different possible ways of being harmful.

Kirk took this opportunity to try and remember what had happened early in the twenty four hour cycle. He couldn't even bring up anything other than what he had gathered. He had order the Enterprise into orbit and had gone to med-bay to get pills for a headache but he can't remember anything else and he wasn't likely to. He avoided making himself look deep in thought or displeased because he didn't want the questions. He thought he heard something moving around and he turned toward the sound, nobody else appeared to hear it. He shrugged, it was probably nothing.

It was quiet aside from the mumblings of the away party ranging anywhere from swears from Bones if a bug got to close to him to Spock's "fascinating." Sulu was absorbed in taking samples. Jim walked over to where bones was.

"So what do you think of this planet?" Jim asked.

"It sucks, its hotter than hell and the bugs are huge, not to mention what diseases they carry and whatever else is on this planet!" Bones complained.

Jim laughed, not to be mean but the answer was predictable. Jim thought he had heard something moving again and he looked off into the direction he thought it came from.

"What's wrong?" Bones asked staring off in roughly the same direction.

"I swear I heard something move out there." Jim answered. "Spock, turn the tri-corder to that direction."

Spock didn't hesitate in following his Captain's orders. "There's nothing showing up on the tri-corder Captain."

Jim nodded and motioned for Spock to continue studying the flora. Jim kept his eyes on that one spot. He heard the rustling again and this time Bones heard it as well since he was listening for it.

"You hear it that time?" Jim asked.  
"Yeah and whatever it is, its big. Probably not too friendly either." Bones replied back.

The two listened in silence for awhile to see if the rustling would happen again. It didn't and after ten minutes they sighed.

"Whatever it was it was most likely only curious." Jim concluded.

"Curious my ass, theres something going on here and I don't like it." Bones said snappishly.

"There is a lot of things you don't like. Is there anything you do like?" Jim teased.

"Yes, not losing my sanity because a certain starship crew and her captain have a knack of coming up with creative ways to harm themselves." Bones grumbled.

This caused Jim to laugh. Spock walked over with tri-corder in hand, his eyebrow raised.  
"Yes, Spock?" Jim asked.

"Captain," Jim made a distasteful face at being called captain by one of his closest friends. Spock didn't notice and continued. "There is a life form moving outside of our line of sight."

Bones and Jim shared a look. "Where is it exactly?" Bones asked.

Spock pointed off in the direction that the tri-corder had indicated. That's when they heard a low growl.

"That does _not _sound friendly." Jim stated.

"I believe you are correct in your assumptions assuming that this is like an earth animal where they growl as warnings instead of greetings." Spock said.

"If it was friendly then it would've come out by now don't you think?" Bones said impatiently.

Spock sent the doctor a look and for those that knew him well they could tell that it was an irritated face. The growling grew louder and this time Sulu heard it and made his way to the group. "What was that?" He asked once he rejoined the group.

"We don't know." Jim answered. He was half tempted to call up to the Enterprise and have the party beamed up but he knew that this could be a false alarm.

Within seconds of that thought something burst through the bushes. It was massive as they figured it would be. It resembled a large cat but instead of fur there it seemed that it was covered in a black leather. When it looked at them head on it didn't have any eyes it had large nostrils and its skin around its jaw was pulled back to reveal an impressive set of fangs that were oozing saliva and some sort of purple slime. Its back was in an arch and its spine was sticking out along with its ribs. Its tail swished around in a threatening manner which reveal six large spikes also oozing the purple slime. Its legs were long and boney and its claws were massive, once again oozing that purple slime. It growled once again seeming to look at them with out eyes.

"Still think its friendly?" Jim asked Spock.

"I was only informing you of the possibility it could be friendly." Spock answered. The beast started to pace in front of them and then around them like it was studying them. Or as the thought occurred to Bones, trying to find the weakest one. Bones was sure that Jim and Spock would be fine since they were both strong and healthy, and Sulu was in good health and so was Bones, so then the beast would pick based on size and out of the four men the two smallest were Sulu and Jim. So it was a matter of which one was the most vulnerable. Sulu was standing further away from the group whereas Jim was in the middle of Spock and Bones.

Jim was watching the creature sniffing the air he noticed that the creature gave off a pungent smell that almost made him recoil back in disgust but he stood his ground knowing that movement would tip the creature off, even if it was already deciding which of the Starfleet officers it wants to munch on first. The thing was fast and probably nimble and it didn't just have fangs and claws to kill you with, since there was the oozing of purple slime which was most likely toxic.

"Spock?" Jim said out of the corner of his mouth "Have any idea on how to get out of this?"

"Not at the moment Captain." Spock replied.

Jim recalled the other Spock, the old one, always called him Jim when they were talking. Jim wondered if Nero hadn't changed that to, then again it could've taken the other Spock years to call him Jim. He blinked, it wouldn't do to get distracted now. It appeared that the beast had figured out who it wanted cause its pacing slowed down and it started to crouch. It could've been funny considering the beast's arched back was sticking out more that it was when the beast was standing up all of the way. Jim felt a moment of panic when he felt that the beast was targeting him.

Nobody moved for the longest time, the beast was the first one to make a move pouncing at Jim with all of the force it could muster. Jim wasn't fast enough to dive completely out of the way while he avoided the beast's snapping jaws its claws caught his squarely in the back. He felt the intense pain. When he started to weaken quicker than he should've he knew he was right about the slime it was toxic.

"Jim!" and "Captain!" Where shouted in union.

Jim let out a wheeze. This sucked majorly. The beast was pressing down now crushing its preys bones and internal organs. At least that was its goal until it was hit with three phaser blast set to kill at the same time. It fell on top of Jim and he grunted as the weight landed on him.

He was starting to get dizzy and he felt as the beast was pushed off of him. He could breathe easier without the extra weight but was finding it hard to. A splitting headache made its presence known and he knew it wasn't from his current predicament.

"Jim! Can you hear me?" It was Bones, he was in his CMO mode and he wasn't about to let his limited resources in his med-kit from stopping him from saving his friend or at least prolonging his life long enough to get to med-bay.

Jim nodded and stared at Bones' face trying to focus but the splitting headache was keeping him from really focusing.

"What's the worst?" Bones asked.

"Headache." Jim responded without much thought.

"A headache. Dammit!" Bones sighed. He figured that the poison was a neurological toxin. He started looking for anything that would keep Jim from getting a permanent damage to his nervous system.

Jim heard the mumbled curses and Spock calling for an immediate beam up and to have a medical team standing by. Moments later the familiar tingling sensation of the transporter beam came upon them.

The medical team was standing by ready with a stretcher. Some where surprised to find that it was the captain who was laying limp on the pad. Others, namely Nurse Chapel was expecting something to go wrong, was surprised but it wasn't as bad as the others.

Bones and the Med-team wasted no time in getting the captain to med-bay and administering all of the anti venoms they could think of that wouldn't end up killing the captain. When they finally got him stable it was a challenge to keep him that way while they figured how to eliminate the poison from his system.

Sulu came in moments later carrying a vial of the purple slime and McCoy could've gave the man a grin but he stopped himself to keep his grumpy doctor face and went promptly back to finding a way on how to make an anti-body of it.

Hours later the anti-venom was finished and injected into the Captain. Bones' shift ended an hour ago and he was waiting for the captain to wake up. The scans showed nothing wrong with him other than a strange reading in his brain but Bones had chalked it up to the poison. Bones looked at his best friend. Sometimes the kid was a handful like today and Bones dreaded the day the Jim came into his Med-bay with something he couldn't fix or was mortally wounded on the planet and he died on the planet's surface. That was the day he dreaded. He knew it was possible, but to limit the chances of it happening he stayed up to date with the most current of medical advances and was always thinking of ways to preform a surgery faster and better. He was one of the best doctors in Starfleet and on several occasions he was asked to teach at the academy. To which he responded with, "There's a ship with four hundred plus crew members that have the worst luck in the world and I can't just leave them alone with any other CMO."

Jim's eyes fluttered open. He looked at Bones and wondered why he was in med-bay. Bones noticed Jim's eyes open. "How do you feel?"

"Been better." Jim answered. Why couldn't he remember anything. Surely he would remember him getting injured. He had a brief notion that this had happened before.

Bones nodded noticing the troubled face of his Captain. "Are you alright?"

"Wah? Kind of. Why am I here exactly?" Jim asked. Hoping that this seemed like a logical question.

"The big beast down on the planet it attacked you and it was poisonous." Bones explained, a sliver of doubt worming into his head. Jim was like this earlier too. Maybe it was just one of those days.

"Oh! Right!" Jim lied easily, since he didn't even recall entering orbit of the planet. This was worrying him. He would just learn to deal with this, he needed to. He couldn't have Bones worrying about him. He would take it easy for awhile and be careful. It might be a passing thing but he knew his CMO wouldn't hesitate to take him off of the active duty list and he was determined to keep his ship. Maybe he just needed rest. Yeah that was probably it.

Bones still doubted Jim but he had no medical reason to actually take him off of active duty but he could give Jim and enforced break. He hated to take away his friend's pride and joy but he wasn't entirely convinced that Jim was truly well enough to continue running this ship flawlessly.

"Jim, I've already got you on an enforced break. Its a forty-eight hour break. Just so you can rest up and I can make sure that you aren't going to die on us."

Jim nodded, which surprised Bones. "As long as I can return to my quarters." Bones was about to argue. "I'll come by each day so you can check on me, and if I start to feel terrible I'll come by."

Bones was astounded not only did Jim accept his enforced break but he was willing to compromise! It sounded like a fair deal and he always thought you healed better in familiar surroundings. Not that Jim was a stranger to med-bay he was still more comfortable in his quarters. _'Why shouldn't he be? He's in the Captain's Cabin, that place is a mansion compared to everyone else's rooms.' _

"Fine." Bones said.

Jim shot him a grin. He started to sit up slowly waiting for Bones to push him back but he didn't, and so feeling bolder he started to get off of the bio bed still not being stopped. When his bare feet touched the cool floor he was surprised to find himself not collapsing.

"Not going to stop me?" Jim asked amused. 

"I wanted to see how badly you were effected by the poison." Bones answered, relieved to see that Jim was healing well.

Jim nodded. "Can I go to my quarters now?"

"Yeah, you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine." With that Bones handed Jim a new uniform and waited as he walked into the bathroom and changed. When he came out he looked exactly as he should in Bones' opinion, he was standing at his full height, head held high. He was proud, strong, driven, and certain. That's how Jim should always be, that's what everyone thought. They wouldn't shame him when he did show weakness, he was only human, but they would be unsure of how to handle him. They could barely handle the Captain when his temper was flying high and he was looking for a fight, much less see him break down and cry, or unsure of the next path he would take. Sometimes, Bones swore, he was sure the kid played it up that he wasn't certain but he always was. He was always certain of something.

"Bones?" Jim called.

"Oh what?" Bones asked.

"You spaced out on me, buddy." Jim asked, having that annoying smirk on his face.

"Oh get out of here." Bones shooed half heartedly.

Jim smiled and walked out of the medical bay and to his quarters. He was glad that the hallways weren't crowded. WWhen he looked at the clock gamma shift had started an hour ago, so everyone was either getting sleep before their next shift or if they caught up on their rest they were in the rec rooms or doing who knows what. Unless you were Scotty who would be working on illegally updating something on the ship that he would have to explain later. But he had to admit to himself the updates Scotty did were much better than the federation's.

He got to his door. He had passed a few people who were chatting in the hallway. He always was amazed that when they saw him coming the snapped to attention just like that. He hadn't expected getting that type of respect three years out into the academy, much less have his own ship. He smiled it was one of his fondest memories. A few that topped it were meeting Bones now that they were best friends, meeting Uhura and getting painfully rejected, running through the Enterprise with swelling hands in order to save her, and of course the proud face of his mother when she heard. While he had been surprised that she called he was so surprised when she actually talked to him and saw _him _not his father.

He saw the old leather bound journal and on an impulse he started to write down what had happened when he woke up.

He grabbed a pen and after a few moments of trying to decide on how to start he began.

_Stardate: 2260.137_

_Today has been weird. I have supposedly been attacked by a poisonous beast that caused me to wake up in Medical. I wonder why I don't recall this. I think I've had this happen to me before. I can't remember anything of this day. Bones seems to think something is up, but he may write it off since I was attacked. I can't let anyone know this since it could effect my captaining ability. I know that I should write everything down that I say, do, and think but I can't have this leather bound book with me all the time, that would set off red flags faster than a Klingon. I love my crew and all but I wish that I can eat on my own without them hovering. I know what I'm allergic to! Bones, Spock, and everyone else on Alpha bridge crew take their job as protecting the Captain way to seriously. Ok I'm getting off topic. So basically I'll write everything I do until this gets better and I'll make sure to update every day. I have to find a way to remind myself... Oh! I know, they still have sticky notes in the 23rd century so I'll write sticky notes. I can come up with an excuse for it. Oh I should probably write down that for the next forty-eight hours I am off duty since Bones wants to give me a clear bill of health. Anything else important? I have to visit him both days otherwise he'll get pissed, and if I have any trouble to goto him. I can't tell him about my memory loss, it isn't a big deal and I don't want to worry my crew more so than I already do. So I'll find sticky notes and keep them with me. That way it won't seem too odd. Besides everyone knows I do things my own way. I've got to go now. _

_-James T Kirk _

Jim was satisfied with how that entry went. He didn't think he left anything out, after rummaging around he found sticky notes. He wrote out three of them to start with the first one said _Keep sticky notes with me, write down everything of importance, _the second said _Read the journal on my desk _and the third said _keep it a secret. _

He stuck them onto his mirror and then crawled into his bed. He was quiet content with just laying her pondering what was wrong with him. Stress? Some type of alien disease Bones doesn't know about? He shrugged and turned over. Sleep finding him quickly and he reluctantly went into it.

When he woke up the next day he couldn't recall what had happened yesterday, he was sure they had found the planet they were looking for. It was already beta shift? He looked at the time he was still dressed and after realizing this he got a quick shower and changed into a new uniform. When he was getting dressed he saw the sticky notes. Weird, he thought and he saw that journal indicated. Reading it only made him more confused. He looked at the calendar, it was tomorrow! Or today? It seemed like an entire day had gone by with him not doing anything, but he did do something the journal said so. He wanted to start an entry as soon as possible, then he would visit Bones and then he would come back and finish it.

_Stardate 2260.138 _

_What the hell is wrong? I could've sworn today was 2260.136! I'm wrong though and I can't remember anything that happened yesterday. I'll visit Bones and hopefully what I wrote yesterday was true. I believe that I must keep this a secret. I think I'm forgetting something else just not yesterday. Er, I don't know. I can think of things I remember. If this becomes daily this could be bad. Maybe I should write down important things today, So my crew won't know something is up. What first? Hmm... The basics should do._

_Name: James Tiberius Kirk_

_Age: 30 _

_Rank: Captain_

_Ship: U.S.S Enterprise or NCC-1701 _

_Current Mission: To explore the galaxy and this planet Beta Tenrius _

_Ok... what else... Alpha crew!_

_First Officer: Spock, he's half vulcan half human, touchy around the topic of Vulcan. Dating Uhura. In the science division. Doesn't like my way of passing the Kobayashi Maru test, since he claims I cheated. _

_CMO: Leonard "Bones" McCoy. He's my best friend, we've been friends since the shuttle flight in Iowa. He's frequently grumpy just because. He doesn't want to talk about his divorce. He does like to drink and his first words to me were "I may throw up on you."_

_Uhura she's the chief xenolinguistics expert on board. Engaged in a relationship with Spock, flirt with her harmlessly to keep her from getting suspicious but don't over do it. We met on the night of the shuttle trip and she completely and utterly rejected me but it was fun since I got to beat up the now chief of security onboard the Enterprise "Cupcake". _

_Pavel Chekov: He's the russian navigator, he's the youngest aboard the Enterprise and also a genius. He's seventeen and hates it went people ask him to say Nuclear vessels. He's still a kid but quickly maturing, I try to keep him from landing parties whenever possible. He's command track although he's an ensign he has potential. His best friend is Hikaru Sulu. _

_Hikaru Sulu: He's the alpha helmsman and has a variety of hobbies. He knows how to fly and fight, is quiet most of the time but has great loyalty. We don't talk that much but he still looks out for me. _

_Montgomery "Scotty" Scott: The chief engineer of the Enterprise. We met when I was marooned on Delta Vega. He loves the ship like his own child. He tends to do illegal updates because he says they're better than the ones Starfleet does. Which they are but that isn't the point. He's a Scotsman who can handle his drink and go on forever on any type of engineering thing. Insult the Enterprise around him and he'll hurt you, really he will. I've seen it happen. _

_Ok, I think that's it. I'll go see Bones now and write down more when I come back. _

Jim got up and stretched, pocketing a packet of sticky notes he walked towards the medical bay. Hoping Bones wouldn't be worried. The hallways were busy with the Alpha shift and Charlie shift crew members heading towards the cafeteria. He loved it when they stood to attention whenever he passed by. It was a great feeling. Of course he was unaware that he was having the same exact thought as yesterday. While he knew his everyone's name but he only really knew a few of them. It was his policy to make sure that as the Captain he wasn't to high and mighty that they couldn't approach him or that he was too lax that they didn't show him the respect he deserves as Captain. It was a delicate balance that he was willing to try and keep.

He arrived at medical and Nurse Chapel went back to find her boss. Bones emerged a few minutes later. He looked like he should, if not slightly tired.

"Hey Bones!" Jim chirped cheerfully.

"Hey Jim. Come on back." Bones greeted, leading his friend to an examining room.

"Anything exciting happen?" Jim pondered.

"Not really, made it through Alpha shift with barely an injury and the one injury that happened was someone in engineering almost got their fingers severed off. So nothing serious." Bones answered.

Jim laughed. In the past having your fingers severed off or almost was a big deal. Now they could be easily repaired but hurt like hell. Bones was running a scanner over him. Jim sat still like a good boy should. Bones looked at the scanner. It looked like Jim was in good health. The small disturbance in his nervous system was still there but it was the same as yesterday so he couldn't really complain, it could be a side effect. He told himself if it was still there tomorrow he would investigate it. Jim looked like he was ready to leave and Bones didn't want to press his luck with keeping the Captain here.

"You can go." Bones dismissed.

Jim stood up and nodded. "We still around the planet?"

"Yeah. Can't leave until you give the orders and you can't give the orders until you're back on the active roster." Bones said making the entry into the PADD.

Jim walked out of the medical bay. He knew Bones saw something in the scanner he didn't like and it was only a matter of time until he forced Jim to go through an examination. He couldn't tell what it was though. He shrugged and headed back to his room.

Arriving there in a faster time even though it was still the same distance, he knew it was because everyone was in the mess hall. He didn't feel like eating so he went back to his desk. Looking a where he left off he tried to think of what he could put in as a reminder. Something about his parents? Yeah that seemed good.

_My mother's name is Winona Kirk and I have a brother named Sam. My mother was never really fond of me since I look too much like my father for her tastes. My father was George Kirk, he died when Nero first showed up. He was captain of a ship for 12 minutes saving nearly 800 lives. Sam and I don't talk much, he's doing research on some planet and is no way connected to Starfleet. He hates it. Blaming it for killing our father. I think my mom remarried, but I don't know. I'm running out of room on the back so I'll leave it here for now. _

_-James T Kirk_

James sat back and stretched. Maybe he would grace someone with his presence. His first officer would be on the bridge he knew so that was out of the question. Uhura and him don't get along that well. Bones was working. Chekov and Sulu would be hanging out together and Scotty would be working on something in engineering. So he was left with no one to hang out with. He looked around his room. He guessed he could straighten it up and then head to the mess. Lunch would be starting soon so he might get to set with some of the Alpha bridge crew members. Since he had a plan now he began to start cleaning up his room. Which desperately needed to be cleaned.

**We reached the bottom. How was it? Leave your thoughts below. I'm glad people are liking this so far it makes me really happy. So I'm off now. Later! ~IF**


End file.
